What If Yajirobe
Yajirobe had awesome potential. He cut Cymbal into peaces, fought equal to a kid Goku, and got his power level from the high hundereds to 970 on Kamis look out, while Chiaotzu trained alot and worked very hard and got a power level of 610. This shows Yajirobe has by far more potential then Chiaotzu and Yamcha and a good chance Krillin and Tien. What if Yajirobe trained and put his full power to use and went to Namek? Well this is the story of if he did. Yajirobe is forced to go to Namek by Krillin who says they need him and he's to lazy and wont get a ton stronger. Yajirobe denys this and says he'll surpass Krillin so the two make a bet. so Yajirobe goes with Gohan,Krillin,Bulma to Namek. Power levels when getting on the ship to Namek. Gohan - 2900 Zenkai Krillin - 1770 Yajirobe - 970 On the ship there Yajirobe starts eating alot and trains hard. Soon Yajirobe learns how to fly and begans fighting on par with Krillin and Gohan. On Namek the Numbers look like this. Gohan Suppressed against Frieza Goons - 1500 Krillin Suppressed against Frieza Goons - 1400 Yajirobe Suppressed against Frieza Goons - 1250 Frieza Goons - 840 The Frieza Goons blow up the ship soon Gohan and Krillin defeat them with suppressed power levels Zarbon picks up power levels of 1500 - 1100 on his scouter then finds them vanish. Vegeta arrivies on Namek and defeats Kwi. So the hunt for the Dragon Balls began and Vegeta competes with Freizas army for the Dragon Balls so Gohan saves Dende from Dodoria then the 3 fly of except Yajirobe was with them. The Full power levels of the heroes look like this. Vegeta not full power against Kwi - 20,000 - 24,000 Zarbon - 22,000 Dodoria - 20,500 Kwi - 18,000 Gohan - 8000 Krillin - 7000 Yajirobe - 6000 Dende - 8 Meanwhile Vegeta fights Zarbon and sees Krillin/Yajirobe after fighting Zarbon the first time Vegeta loses then wins. Friezas gang now has 5 dragon balls well our heroes have 1 Vegeta has one. So Frieza calls in the Ginyu Force. Vegeta - 32,000 Monster Zarbon - 30,000 So Krillin goes with Dende to Guru, and gets his power unlocked Gohan and Yajirobe come and get there power boosts to when Yajirobes power is unlocked Guru is amazed and says Yajirobe has incrediable power locked inside of him and his power is easyer to unlock then Gohan even though Gohan has more. Vegeta has gathered all the Dragon Balls and Vegeta starts freaking out and makes a deal with Yajirobe,Gohan,Krillin to fight the Ginyu Force Vegeta starts insulting Yajirobe but Yajirobe dosint say anything back he just remains calm Gohan and Krillin find this strange. Meanwhile Goku is on his way to Namek. The Ginyu Force arrivies Ginyu Takes the Dragon Balls the numbers look like this. Captain Ginyu Suppressed - 75,000 Burter - 45,000 Jeice - 44,000 Recoome - 42,000 Vegeta - 24,000 (full power = 31,000) Gohan - 17,000 (full power = 27,000) Krillin - 13,000 (full power = 23,000) Yajirobe - 9000 Guldo - 1100 So the same fight with Guldo happens the same as before Gohan and Krillin get freezed by Guldo and Vegeta kills him. Recoome steps up to fight Vegeta who powers up to his max the to start fighting and Recoome dosint play around this time and lets Vegeta hit him in the face then sends Vegeta flying thats when Yajirobe comes into the battle and kicks Recoome hard Vegetas mouth drops open how the hell did he do that! and Krillin and GohanJ and also Jeice/Burter are amazed. "lets go im gonna wipe that smug of your face!" said Recoome who charges Yajirobe thats when Yajirobe powers up to his max Krillin and Gohan are amazed "what power! he cant be stronge then me hes a coward last time i saw him he was nowere near my power!" says Vegeta "Yajirobes reached a new level of power!" says Krillin. The Numbers look like this. Yajirobe Full Power - 43,000 Recoome - 42,000 "Recoome mate this fatsos at 43,000!!!!" says Jeice "so were almost equals in power eh well then ill finish this fast Recoome breath blaster!" yells Recoome firing a huge energy beam into Yajirobe who puts up his arms blocking it and coming out with his cloths tatered. Yajirobe punchs Recoome in the stomach then Recoome slams his foot into Yajirobe and yells Recoome Kick! Yajirobe rebounds and flips in the air kicking Recoome hard the to start fighting equally in the air "what power! he and Recoome are equals!" says Vegeta. I have to go now ill finish the rest tommarow. Category:Page added by Soilder5679 Category:Story created by Soilder5679 Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction